The present invention relates to the field of analyzing mRNA expression by means of performing a reverse transcriptase (RT) reaction and subsequently performing a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) in order to quantify the amount of generated cDNA. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved method of performing a one-step RT-PCR, characterized in that the time for reverse transcriptase reaction as such is minimized.